


Better Than A Smoke Break

by GreenOnyx



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Brenda Murphy is a Lipstick Lesbian, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, PWP, bitey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Officer Murphy escorts Prisoner Ferguson to Medical after a fight in the exercise yard.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, screak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The sapphics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+sapphics).



"You're fuckin' insane, Ferguson" Brenda smirked. The rush of the fight had Joan's blood pumping hard and fast. She was wet with the thrill of it. Perhaps that was what made her do what she did.  
"And you like to watch" she leered down at Brenda.  
Ever shameless in her indulgences Brenda raked her eyes over Joan, smirking when she paused at Joan's hard nipples, very visible through her shirt.  
"I like watching when there's something worth looking at"  
Joan took in her surroundings. In a few steps she'd be able to pull Brenda behind the stairs where no cameras could see them. So she did.  
The other woman was too shocked to respond quickly. She was a terrible guard. But that suited Joan's purposes just fine today. She shoved Brenda against the back wall.  
"Ferguson what the fuck-"  
Brenda's mouth dropped open and she went silent when Joan took her hand and cupped her own pussy with it.  
"You've got about two minutes to prove you can excel at something, Miss Murphy. Do you think you can handle that? Hmm? Can you rise to the occasion for once?"  
"Fuck you, Ferguson" Brenda spat at her while eagerly pulling down Joan's trousers just enough to get acces to Joan's cunt at an angle that wouldn't tire her wrist.  
"Yes, that's the idea" Joan sighed as surprisingly skilled fingers began to circle her clit "how quickly you catch on"  
Joan braced herself with both hands against the wall. Brenda grabbed her around the waist raked her teeth across Joan's nipple through her shirt.

"Such enthusiasm" Joan breathed "why did I get stuck with some little lego man guarding me when I could've had you?" Joan's hips bucked and her breath caught. Brenda was getting her there. She was being exceedingly useful. Joan grabbed Brenda's head with both hands and guided her to focus her cruel attentions on the other nipple. The shorter woman obliged with aplomb. 

"Get yourself put on my guard, Brenda. And I may repay the favor" Joan hissed. Then she clung tightly to the woman in her arms as she succumbed to a hard, but brief orgasm. 

As they straightened themselves up Brenda's eyes went wide.  
"Fuck"  
Joan followed Brenda's eyeline to her own nipples. Her shirt was clearly marked with Brenda's very particular shade of lipstick.  
"Ah." Joan saw the problem there. They'd been too eager. Hadn't thought it through. "Easily remedied" she said calmly. 

And about a minute later Joan feigned disdainful indifference when Nurse Ratcliffe asked if she realized her shirt had been on inside out.


	2. 2

It was all of one day before Officer Murphy was able to conceive of a plot to reap her reward. She was rostered in Medical with Linda Miles. Joan looked up from her book only long enough to make brief eye contact with Murphy and let the brash woman see Joan's eyes raking over her uniform clad figure. Joan returned her gaze to her book, turned the page, and recrossed her legs, making a show of pressing them firmly together. She didn't need to look up to know the effect she'd had. 

In less than twenty minutes, Miss Miles and Nurse Radcliffe had been convinced that taking a good, long smoke break together was their idea, and that Brenda, their generous colleague, was taking one for the team in watching Medical by herself. Were Joan in charge, she would have found this negligence reprehensible. The fact that it was happening on Vera's watch, however, made her wet. 

When the cameras had been rearranged and the door to Joan's cell swung open, Joan carefully marked her page and slowly set down her book. 

"Fuck, you like to draw it out," Brenda remarked, watching each languid movement. 

Joan stood and crossed to her prey. 

"Do you like that? Or are you a hard and fast sort of fuck? Something tells me your reputation at school was heavily associated with back alleys and stains on flat fronts."

Brenda smirked obscenely. 

"It was always the girls for me, Ferguson. What about you? Stain any flat fronts?"

Joan's fingers brushed over the other woman's ample breasts in a touch that would've been nearly imperceptible through the layers of heavy corrections uniform fabric. 

"As you say," Joan answered honestly, "it was always the girls for me.”

She grabbed Brenda by her shirt and pulled her close.

"Is that what you want now, Miss Murphy? To be one of my girls?"

"I want to come, if that's what you're asking." 

Brenda shoved Joan into the wall this time. It felt good. So Joan allowed it. She also allowed her neck to be kissed and her breasts to be groped. 

"I notice you left off your lipstick today," Ferguson hissed. Brenda did not reply. She was licking a line up Joan's throat. Joan wanted pleasure, yes, but it didn't come close to her lately unsated craving for power. 

She grabbed Murphy and spun them around so that her would-be guard was now pinned against the wall. Joan undid Brenda's trousers while Brenda unclipped her belt. 

Ferguson sighed appreciatively and pressed her cheek to Brenda's hair as she cupped the wet warmth of the other woman's vulva. 

"You've only just begun your shift, Miss Murphy, and your delicates are already on the verge of ruin. How do you manage with a cunt this eager?"

Brenda scoffed. 

"As if those raggedy bitches would do it for me…”

Joan smiled and slipped her hand beneath the last layer of fabric. 

"Why Brenda, are you telling me I'm special?" 

Joan's fingers found their mark easily. Brenda had clearly been anticipating this all day. Her clit was swollen and stiff. Joan ran her fingers through slick wetness and massaged that aching little thing. She tugged it gently between her thumb and forefinger as Brenda moaned. Then she grabbed Joan's arse and gave it a good squeeze. There was something so freeing about an irreverent fuck. Straight to business. No frills. All fun. 

Joan noted silently that Brenda didn't answer her question. A potentially useful little detail. Silence of that nature was just as good as an answer. Joan enjoyed a few moments of looking into Brenda's face and feeling Brenda's erect clit in her grasp. Then - gently, slowly - she moved her free arm to press against Brenda's throat, effectively pinning her to the wall. 

"Spread your legs for me, Brenda." 

A flicker behind Brenda's eyes made a feeling shoot through Joan like the flash of a fire opal. Brilliant and beautiful, just below the surface. Like Brenda was the light that revealed an aspect of herself Joan didn't know she still possessed. She pressed harder against the smaller woman and focused her full attention on the physicality and the practicality of this moment. Self-reflection could come later. The hot, silken flesh in her hand was so slick it was almost difficult to manipulate. But oh, where there was a will there was a way. And Joan's will was famously strong. Unmatched. Sliding three nimble fingers into Brenda, Joan allowed herself to lean in and press her cheek to the side of Brenda's face while she savored this feeling. Brenda exhaled a slow vocal breath as Joan pressed deeper inside. The light rasp of her voice sent a tingle through Joan that she felt deep in her cunt. The woman’s abundant wetness made simple work of pressing into tight, strong muscles.

"Officer Murphy," Joan breathed "I'm flattered. I can only assume that all of this is for me.”

"You can assume you're a smug bitch."

Joan smirked.

"Is that any way to speak to the woman who's going to give you an orgasm in about two minutes?"

"You're confident." Brenda's arrogant tone was undermined by a slight whine as Joan began to twist her hand ever so slightly, rubbing the heel of it over Brenda's clit. In no time, Joan had rendered her prey speechless, enraptured, desperate. Insistent hands ran up Joan's hips and under her shirt. Brenda caressed and fondled hungrily. Joan had the instinct to remain quiet. She felt that any further goading might discourage Murphy away from her promised orgasm, so she simply pressed close and enjoyed every sensation.

Warm, appreciative, welcome hands were a rare treasure. Whatever else Brenda was, she was a woman Joan found very appealing. When the feeling was mutual to this degree it was too delicious to pass up. Joan shifted her arm from pressing against Brenda's chest and cupped the back of her neck instead. It just felt good. _She_ felt good. Joan's fingers were feeling squeezed beyond comfort, but she kept fucking Brenda - steadily and patiently - taking care to rub just here and press just there. A greedy hand squeezed Joan's breast over her bra, then quickly lowered to give her vulva a gentle squeeze. Then Brenda's all too deft fingers provided just right the right pressure, oh lord, _just_ the right pressure for Joan to grind against. 

Joan's breath hitched and she felt as though her body were melding into the perfect shape to embrace Brenda's. The sheer carnality of it all was intoxicating. A lifetime of fencing had taught Joan how to listen to her body, and follow its instincts. This felt like another side of that coin. It always did. Being with a woman was always such a natural rhythm. As natural to Joan as the tide was to the ocean - and that was how she and Brenda moved now. And soon, all too regretfully soon Brenda was panting for breath and clenching Joan's fingers even tighter. Joan held the smaller woman's body flush against her own and allowed herself the same release. They were nearly silent. Brenda pulled Joan down into a fiery kiss, and Joan welcomed it. Brenda did not taste of smoke. Joan found this somewhat shocking, but pleasant. She tasted ever so faintly of mint. 

Joan coolly pulled away and straightened herself up. She smirked down at Brenda as the shorter woman leaned against the wall and began straightening her clothes in a satisfied calm. 

"Minute and a half, I'd say?” Joan commented. 

Brenda chuckled at the floor and then looked up into Joan's eyes with nothing other than a bit of joy. 

"And it was what, all of 47 seconds for you?" 

"Ha." Joan uttered dryly, but her smile, though small, was genuine. 

"What are you planning on doing with me, Ferguson?"

"In what way?"

"In the way of, I don't think it's just my boundless charm that's gotten your attention. Anyone with one eye open can see you've got your reasons, even if you don't like to share."

"Women have needs, Officer Murphy."

Murphy chuckled again.

"They certainly do. And you more than most.” Brenda eyed Joan with a mix of appreciation and amusement. "Tell you what," she added, "when you feel like telling me, I'll feel like listening."

Murphy's nearly sarcastic tone did a sufficient job of covering the soft sincerity of her words. Joan simply stared after Murphy as she left - expressionless, processing. 

Perhaps she should have been more focused on what having a guard under her thumb could do for her. But if she were honest, she didn't expect Vera to allow the woman anywhere near Joan on the next roster after her display of independent thought. With a strange warmth she realized she believed Brenda Murphy someone difficult to manipulate. Given Vera's surprisingly new deviousness, perhaps it was better that Joan took advantage of the baser opportunities Brenda presented. Truthfully, this physical entanglement felt like it had been a long time coming. And she had Brenda's number. And the phone they'd smuggled in. Joan smiled to herself. There were possibilities yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryssi is the real mvp for fixing my spelling and other shit that didn't make sense. 🌜♾thx🌛


End file.
